Load balancing is a computer networking methodology to distribute workload across multiple computers or a computer cluster, network links, central processing units, disk drives, or other resources, to achieve optimal resource utilization, maximize throughput, minimize response time, and avoid overload. As applications by which a large number of users share data of a relatively large size on a cloud datacenter increase, a load balancer may be required to efficiently process data traffic between computation nodes and storage nodes.